


gimme all you've got

by batterycityradiotower



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Era, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, also gerard is a noisy bottom, bottom!Gerard, i think thats it??, kind of, loss of ass virginity, top!bert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycityradiotower/pseuds/batterycityradiotower
Summary: gerard's first time with a guy comes in the form of bert fucking him in the used's motel room after a show((basically just gerbert smut bc fuck having a plot))





	gimme all you've got

gerard should be heading back to the bus right now. he should be with the guys, ready to pass the fuck out in his cramped little bunk, but instead he's here - getting lost in the kiss bert surprised him with outside the venue.

"god," bert breathes against his mouth when he finally pulls back, "you're so fucking hot."

"am i?"

"you know you are," he kisses him again, and again, "you know you fuck me up at every show."

"you're _ah-"_ bert moves to his neck, kissing at the soft spot just beneath his jaw. "exaggerating."

bert takes gerard's hand off his hip, sliding it to the noticable bulge tenting his pants. "can't fake that."

he hears gee's breath hitch, and then he's rubbing him with his palm and fuck, that feels good. he slides his hands down to his hips and tugs him closer, pressing their bodies together in the dark brick corner.

"c'mon, somewhere else. it's cold out here."

gerard nods, letting himself be tugged along by bert once again, this time to the motel room that bert and the guys had been staying, where he shuts the door less than a second after they're inside, and pushes gee up against it. before he can even respond, bert takes that pretty, soft mouth in another kiss, his hands eagerly exploring gerard's body.

gee opens his mouth just enough for bert to lick his way inside, earning him a soft moan and fingernails raking up his back.

it's like his heart is trying to escape his chest, it's beating so hard and fast and then he's unbuttoning gerard's shirt, and his fingers are clumsy so he only gets halfway down before gee stops him. or at least, that's why he thinks he stopped him.

"bert, hey- slow down," he gasps against his mouth, pulling his hands away.

he pulls back. "ah, i... i'm sorry."

"no, i just," gee swallows apprehensively, and he can see the blush rising in his pale cheeks, "dunno where to go from here."

bert quirks his head. "meaning?"

"...meaning i dunno if we should."

"well, why shouldn't we?"

he pauses, trailing his fingers along bert's waist. "'cause i haven't, uh... been with a guy like that."

"so you've never been railed."

gerard just looks at him, in that _"god, bert, you sure know how to kill the mood"_ sort of way. "yes."

"that's okay," he says, closing the distance between them again for a kiss, "i'll make it good. promise."

gerard laughs softly as he walks him towards the bed, that cute nervous laugh that bert usually hears when he calls gerard _hot_ in front of the guys, or when he slaps his ass on his way onstage.

"can i take this off, then?" he asks, tugging at gerard's shirt.

he nods and lets him unbutton it, before tossing it to the floor with his jacket and quickly moving to his pants. bert unbuckles that stupid bat buckle that he secretly kind of likes, before sliding his hand into gerard's pants and rubbing his erection.

his breath stutters and bert strokes him through his boxers, feeling just how hard and warm he is down there. he nips playfully at his ear, enjoying the whimper he pulls from gee when he rubs his thumb over the head.

"fuck," he breathes, rolling his hips into bert's palm.

he smirks against gee's neck, teasing the tip with his finger and making him whine. bert pulls back, tugging his pants down and after a moment gee pushes down his underwear too, freeing his erection. and the second it's out, _goddamn_ bert wants to go down on him. he's hung as hell, and he'd be on his knees _so fast_ if he didn't have other plans for gerard.

"on the bed, baby," he says, his throat suddenly dry.

gerard quickly kicks off his pants and climbs into bed, and bert is on him again, giving him warm, wet kisses all down his chest and collarbones. he runs his fingers through bert's long, dark hair, his boyfriend's hands strong and calloused, rubbing him while he leaves fresh lovebites on his pretty pale skin.

if he's gonna be gerard's first time with a guy, then he's damn well gonna make it a good memory for him. he moans softly as bert moves downward, taking the time to kiss his ribs, his belly, his hips, and then inevitably his thighs, where bert's stubble scratches and tickles the sensitive skin there.

he finally gains the willpower to pull back. "turn over."

gerard looks up at him, confused and blushing, but he turns over and lies on his stomach.

bert gets down behind him, rubbing his hips and ass. "god, i love your ass."

"...bert?"

"mm?"

"what are you doing?"

"just trust me." he spanks him lightly before spreading his cheeks.

he can hear gerard about to say something, probably some smartass comment, but all that comes out is a moan when bert's tongue is suddenly on him, licking his tight hole.

he starts off slow and gentle, letting gerard get used to it before dipping his tongue inside and feeling him tremble. he squeezes his ass and thighs and feels his warm skin under his palms, just wanting to feel more, all over.

bert keeps going at a steady pace, enjoying the noises coming from gee - who's sounding like a fucking blushing virgin while he teases his rim. he pushes back on his face and bert starts fucking him with his tongue, kissing and licking his hole till it's raw pink and dripping. he playfully bites gerard's cheek, making him squeak in surprise.

"fuck, gee." he gives a few teasing licks that make him shiver. "you keep making those noises and i'm gonna cum before i'm even inside you."

gerard would reply, joke about bert's ability to last in bed, but he's completely blissed out - lost in the feeling of bert's mouth and tongue, and... god, he's making him feel amazing. he wonders why they didn't do this sooner.

bert pushes his cheeks apart further and gets deep in, fucking him on his tongue and lapping at his hole. he has to suppress a grin when he hears gerard whimper; he loves the sounds gee makes when he's desperate.

"like that?"

all he gets is a small _"mmh"_ and gerard pushing on his face.

"c'mon, babe, talk to me."

"fuck, it-- it feels good," he breathes, "so good, please..."

his cock is leaking in his fucking jeans right now, just watching gerard submitting himself to him, letting him do whatever he wants, as long as it makes him feel good. he trails kisses down the backs of his thighs, then back up again and licks a stripe up from his balls to his wet, pink hole.

he makes himself pull away, even though he'd love nothing more than to make gee cum just from his tongue. gerard whines when his touch is gone.

"turn over. wanna do something."

gee complies, suddenly feeling very exposed. he's blushing so hard and his cock is heavy and leaking against his belly. fuck, that's hot.

he spreads gerard's legs again, bringing their bodies close so he can kiss him while he does it.

"mm... bert, wh-" gerard begins to ask, cut off by a startled noise as bert pushes in two fingers at once, stretching him wide.

"mmh, still so tight," he groans, pumping his fingers slowly, "just trust me, 'kay? trust me."

gerard seems to catch on, and he nods.

for some reason that makes bert's heart flutter. not the touching or fingering, or even eating him out - the way that gerard looks up at him with those damn beautiful eyes, before relaxing in his hands and trusting bert with his whole body. that's what does it.

he didn't realize he'd been staring.

he moves his fingers slowly at first, then a steady pace that makes gerard sigh deeply and move his hips.

"ever do it like this?" bert crooks his fingers just enough to brush his sweet spot and make gerard groan in the back of his throat. "finger yourself while you're getting off?"

"s-sometimes..."

"mmm, does it feel good?"

"yeah... fuck, yeah it feels good. better when y-you do it."

he leans down to kiss him and gee is more than accepting. he pumps his fingers harder, hitting that spot every time, watching gerard whine and squirm in his grip.

he drags him in deep, just wanting more of bert, all over him and inside him, and - gerard suddenly breaks the kiss, moaning and spilling his release all over his belly. bert watches him, his eyes rolling back in his fucking skull as he orgasms, and holy fuck that's probably the hottest thing he's ever seen.

bert's dick is fucking aching, but not touching himself this whole time was well worth it to see gerard all fucked-out and covered in his own cum.

"nice, huh?"

"really nice... yeah."

bert grins at how blissful gerard looks right now. "don't worry, i got more for you, sugar."

he kisses his soft, exposed neck, gee's breath hitching when he pulls away.

gerard's apprehension seems to have come back, at the thought of getting his metaphorical cherry popped. at least with a dude; bert's sure he's fucked a girl or two before, but definitely never been on the receiving end.

he looks down at him, still all slick and open from where bert stretched him, but he uses lube for gerard's sake.

"how d'you want it, baby?" he asks, "ever thought about it?"

"about what?"

"how you wanna get dicked." gerard gives him that look - the one that tells him to shut up. he gives it to him a lot.

gerard seems to toss ideas around for a moment, before hesitantly lying down on the bed, his thighs around bert's hips.

"on your back?"

he nods, pulling him a little closer. "please?"

bert chuckles softly. "all you gotta do is ask, sweetheart."

he lines himself up and gently pushes in, taking it slow - even though part of him wants to shove inside and fuck him hard enough to break the bed. this is so good, though. seeing gerard's face when he pushes in; a mix of surprise and pleasure, which only gets more intense when he bottoms out and starts to move.

"a-ah, fuck," gee breathes, his thighs tightening around bert's waist as he slowly rolls his hips into him.

he moves agonizingly slow, letting gerard feel every inch of him, and how much he's stretched around his cock.

"you're so beautiful."

gerard's all spread out under him, letting bert fuck him deep and make him feel good, his skin flushed and a little sweaty from his first orgasm. and fuck, the way gee gasps and squeaks when his cock rubs against his sore prostate-- he'd kill to have this view all the time.

he's taken aback by gerard suddenly pulling him down and forcing their mouths together. he sucks and bites on bert's lips, kissing him hungrily and tugging on his hair. he pulls back and fucks into him harder, making gee damn near scream when he slams into his sweet spot.

 _"fuck!"_ gee cries, his nails digging into bert's back and scraping down hard. there's no way the rooms next to theirs _didn't_ hear that.

"like that?"

he just whines in response, trying to angle his hips so that bert can hit that spot again - and when he does, his back arches off the bed and bert nearly fucking cums just watching him.

"i'll take th-that as a yes," he jokes, trying to hide how close he is already. he moves quick and hard, kissing down gerard's neck as he rocks into him, feeling every little movement gee makes and hearing every little sound. gerard squeezes his legs around him, pulling him close and deep.

"mmm... please," he manages, holding onto bert tightly, "bert, p-please..."

"please what, baby?"

"i'm close, i can't, please--"

"shh, shh, yes you can," he purrs softly near gerard's ear, the impact from bert's thrusts definitely bruising his thighs, "c'mon, sugar... fuck, do it again."

gerard is rocking his hips in time with bert now, and holy fuck he's so close he can feel it, right there, almost--

he moans loud, the desperate sound tearing out of his throat as he orgasms again, tightening down hard on bert's cock, pulling him over the edge with him. bert groans and bows into him, coming harder than he has in fucking _months,_ his vision whiting out and his knees buckling beneath him.

he cums deep inside of him, his cock pulsing and making gerard gasp at the feeling of it. in the back of bert's mind, he realizes that's the first time gee's ever _felt that._

they stay like that for a while, panting and pressed together in a sweaty, sticky mess, but soon enough bert gets the strength to push himself up. he's gotta admit, he's a little proud; gerard's close to passing out beneath him, all blushing and fucked-out like.

he smirks and gently pulls out, his cum sticking to gerard's pale thighs.

"fuck," he sighs, flopping down beside gee on the bed, "i'm gonna sleep for a week."

gerard lets out a faint giggle.

"i'm serious! you wore me out... but you looked pretty around my cock."

"shush..." gerard manages, slurring his speech a little.

bert just grins and pulls him close enough to wrap his arms around him, even though he knows gee's probably gonna fall asleep at any moment now.

"mmm. maybe we can do somethin' different next time, you think?" he asks, only partly teasing, "maybe i could get you to ride me, put that ass to work."

he hears gerard's breathing grow deeper and steady out. his eyes are closed, his head on bert's shoulder.

"well, goodnight then." he brushes gerard's hair out of his face, pressing a little kiss to his forehead. "...love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably one of the least active users ever smh im sorry guys
> 
> to make up for it here's some gerbert that i wrote in my notes in like an hour


End file.
